


New Horizons

by Zerabeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Multiple Relationships, POV Second Person, Polygamy, Reader-Insert, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is an OC story told in Second-Person/You/Reader POV)<br/>Zinnia Prince, also know via her alter ego as Raven. She's got little family left in the world, but when she meets two miraculous she never knew about, she's hoping it's the last time she'll have to worry about where she'll end up next. Her and her kwami, Yuuki find their way to France, where Zinnia falls in love, with too many people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are normally French unless used to give more impact to words.

 It was a foggy spring morning , and it was freezing outside. Of course it was almost always cold in the early months of Maryland. You pulled your coat tighter around you, silently cursing as you went out the door to face the piercing wind.

 

 “Maybe you should just ask Rachel to give you a ride,” Yuki, your kwami, piped up, staring at you from beneath your coat. You huffed and crossed your arms, making your way over to the bus stop. 

 

 “She has enough to deal with taking care of her own kids, without having to deal with her  _ cousin’s daughter _ ,” You responded, grumbling under your breath. After the death of your mother, when you were just a kid, you had originally gone to live with your grandmother, but she had passed away several months ago, leaving you with your mother’s cousin. Since Rachel was the only one willing to take you in that wasn’t estranged or halfway across the globe. 

 

 “But it’s so  _ cold _ ,” Yuki whined, burrowing further into your fur-lined coat. You huffed and shook your head, sitting down on the curb to wait for your bus. You pulled out your phone to read while you waited, one or two other kids joining you to wait for the bus after several moments. 

 

 The bus arrived soon after and you went to sit in the back, where you could talk with Yuki without any problems. Since you lived pretty far from the school, the bus ended up being mostly empty. 

 

 “Isn’t there a French school visiting D.C. or something today?” Yuki asked, sitting by the heater as she peered up at you. You thought for a moment.

 

 “Maybe? I don’t know about that foreign exchange thing or whatever, D.C. isn’t even that interesting,” You grumbled, crossing your arms and staring out the window. 

 

 “Yes it is! You’re only saying that because you’ve been there so many times with Rachel, and even then you still end up wanting to go to the Science center, or check out the museums, or go to the reflecting pool, and hang out in the botanical gardens a-” You cut off the talkative kwami. 

 

 “Okay, you’ve made your point. You can stop talking now,” You rushed, narrowing your eyes at Yuki in a silent threat. The kwami gave a big sigh and flew into your lap.

 

 “I just wanna go back to  _ sleep _ ,” Yuki cried dramatically, you rolled your eyes at her theatrics. 

 

 “Then sleep, I’m the only one that’s gotta be awake, little bird.” You moved Yuki to sit in the large pocket on the inside of your jacket as she settled down.

 

 “I’m older than you,” Yuki grumbled half-heartedly, snuggling into the faux-fur of your jacket. You sighed and shook your head, but smiled fondly at the kwami. 

 

 The school day went by quickly, only since you were let out after first period  and soon found yourself on the lightrail to D.C, because apparently someone decided they would send the french students a guide that  _ didn’t speak french _ . So the teachers decided they would send a student they knew to be fluent and french, and knew their way around D.C. That student happened to be you. You were originally supposed to have a teacher escort, but someone decided that since you were a good student, you would be fine going on your own. Bullshit, obviously, but  _ whatever _ saved the school  _ two fricken bucks _ . 

 

 “ _ Zinnia _ ..” Yuki whined from your pocket, pulling on your hair that had fallen over your shoulder. 

 

 “Shush, Yuki, public place, remember? And stop pulling on my hair, geez,” You whisper-shouted to the feathered kwami. Yuki complained but relinquished your hair. 

 

 “I’m bored, and there’s like nobody in here anyway!” Yuki argued, flying out of your pocket and trying to take your phone. You swatted her away at first, but after the tenth or so time it became annoying. 

 

 “Fine! You can use my phone, but I’m listening to music and if you change it like last time, you lost privileges for two weeks,” You grumpily explained, pulling out your headphones and setting a playlist. You felt like you shouldn’t be treating a few hundred year old magical.. thing like a child, but she didn’t really give you much of a choice, if you were honest. Yuki didn’t really respond to anything else. 

 

 "Why are we going to D.C, again?" Yuki asked a few minutes later as the light rail slowed down at your stop. 

 

 "The School board had each of 5hw schools in the district in charge of something for the French class that's visiting, our school was in charge of finding a guide for them. Then since they're cheap they decided to choose one of their students but the student they chose doesn't  _ know _ any French, so here we are," You explained,stretching out your arms and putting your phone- along with Yuki, in your pocket. 

 

 "Well that was stupid of them," Yuki commented, as she flew out of your pocket and into your jacket to talk to you easier. 

 

 "No one ever said that the school board was smart, doll face," You snarked, earning a laugh from Yuki. 

 

 "That's true! So, where is this class of Frenchman?" 

 

 "Frenchmen and French women, kiddo. And they're supposedly by the reflecting pool, our first stop is the Lincoln Memorial," You explained, humming as you made your way across the busy streets. 

 

 "I wish we could've drove, its cold," Yuki complained after a moment. You laughed. 

 

 "Well, then we would've had to find a parking spot, and that's hell, and it would've taken a lot longer. Also, you have no right to complain, all tucked under my coat, leeching off of my body heat." Yuki snorted but returned to silence as you made your way to the reflecting pull, having to pull out your phone for directions more than once. 

 

 You found the French students pretty easily, a blonde girl was loudly complaining- in French, that a bird had pooped on her pants. You sighed wistfully, remembering when that had happened to you. You had gone into the gardens afterwards and scrubbed your pants for twenty minutes with a napkin. Ah, memories. 

 

 " _ Excuse me, are you Miss  _ Prince _?"   _ A dark haired older woman asked in French, approaching you. You immediately smiled politely, allowing your professional face to fall into place.

 

 " _ Yes, I am Zinnia Prince, would this be the class I am to show around? _ " You asked, clasping your hands behind your back. The woman smiled in relief. 

 

 " _ Yes, we are them! It's good you arrived when you did, I'm pretty sure Chloe was about to throw a tantrum, since she is unable to threaten nobody with her father here, _ " A blue-haired girl responded instead of the teacher, smiling tentatively as she approached. You raised an eyebrow at that, Draco Malfoy immediately coming to mind. 

 

 " _ Well, we can get right on with the tour after introductions, _ " You assured, ignoring the quiet muttering of Yuki beneath your jacket. 

 

 " _ Well, I'm Ms. Bustier, their teacher, _ " the woman introduced herself. 

 

 " _ I'm Marionette, and the red head sneaking up behind me is my best friend Alya, _ " the blue-haired girl, cheerfully informed. You nodded and waved at Alya before moving on to the rest of the students. 

 

 " _ Hello, I'm Zinnia, I'll be showing you around the capitol today, could you introduce yourselves to me so I know your names? _ " You requested, smiling as politely as possible. 

 

 "Business you is way more like-" Yuki started, but you cut her off with a quick tug forward on the sides of your coat. 

 

  " _ I'm Nino, and this is my best friend Adrien, though you probably already know him, _ " A boy with a hat and headphones introduced himself and the blonde next to him, you wondered about the 'probably already know him'  part, but ignored it to find out the names of the rest of the students. 

 

 You turned to the blonde, ready to be polite. 

 

 " _ You don't need to know my name, making me wait this long, it's probably your fault that stupid bird pooped on me! I'll have my dad get you fired for this you- _ " 

 

_ Oh hell no.  _ Needless to say, you were not planning on being polite anymore. 

 

_  "I'm not an employee, kiddo. Though, if your dad did try and fire me, he'd have quite a bit more trouble going his way then anything even you could manage to cook up for him, Barbie. So, I'd suggest shutting up, and telling me your stupid little name so we can move on, alright? _ " You growled, making sure to keep your tone low so no one else would hear. 

 

 " _ C-Chloe, my name is Chloe. _ " the blonde sputtered, then proceeded to get as far away from you as possible, neglecting to introduce the ginger beside her. You shrugged it off then continued to meet and greet with the rest of the students. It only took a few minutes, and then you were leading the small procession towards the first landmark on your stop, the Lincoln Memorial. Then you made sure to take your time in the gardens, cause is was warm and Chloe needed to scrub bird scat off her pants. 

 

 You spent about an hour or so in the gardens, spouting off random facts or translating the names of plants and information on said plants. Most of them knew some English, but not enough to translate every so single word. 

 

 You thought it was going relatively well when lunch came around and you all went to one of the little Hut things to get some food. You went to McDonald's first, but then proceeded around to make sure everything got something to eat, or in Chloe's case, something to  _ tolerate _ . Then of course, halfway through your meal,  _ everything _ just  _ had _ to fall apart. 

 

 One minute you were idly sipping on your soda next to the teacher while waiting for the French students to finish their lunches, the next you were sprawled out on the ground while somebody cackled and proclaimed themselves to be ‘The Custodian’, who was going to clean up the streets of ‘the filth of the twenty-first century’. You were very annoyed, very tired, very cold, and very pissed that you didn’t get to finish your soda. 

 

 Needless to say, ‘The Custodian’, was going down. 

 

 You ran behind a building and placed a hand over your choker for a moment, to ensure it was still on. 

 

 “Yuki, wings up!” Everything flashed white as you transformed, brushing your hands across your face and running your fingers through your hair. It was over in seconds, and you were suddenly a lot colder than you were. “Holy shit, it is cold as balls,” You cried, wrapping your wings around you to heat yourself up. A shout from one of the students reminded you why you had transformed in the first place. 

 

 With a groan you unwrapped your wings and tucked them behind your back. You ran towards the commotion and jumped in front of the students just in time to stop a spray of water, that happened to ‘wash away’ whoever it touched. Safe to say, you didn't like the sound of that, with good reason. 

 

 A moment later you blocked the spray with your wings so The Custodian turned his attention to the pedestrian on their smart phone across the street, and when the water hit, they were quite literally  _ washed away,  _ like you're  _ pretty sure _ they just turned into water. 

 

 "That was some shit," You laughed nervously, turning to the French class. 

 

 " _ Who are you?! _ " Adlya asked, practically jumping up and down, you were not expecting that. You expected them to be confused and maybe even scared, but excited and looking as if people in strange outfits were completely normal is what they were. 

 

 " _ Raven..? _ " You answered, extremely confused, and wondering where  Marinette and Adrien disappeared to. 

 

 " _ This is so cool! Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir! Oh this is going on the Ladyblog! _ " Aya exclaimed, pulling out her smartphone. 

 

 " _ Alright.. Well I'm just gonna go deal with 'The Custodian', sit uh, you guys just sit tight.. _ " You mumbled, leaving the group to themselves. Goodness French people are a lot weirder than you remembered. 

 

 " _ This age will be cleansed!! _ " You groaned as you followed The Custodian from the roof, you could not take this guy seriously, and honestly, you couldn't figure out why he was speaking French when he was obviously American. He was literally wearing a custodians suit and hitting people with a mop. You didn't know what problem this guy had with 'this age', but he was going a bit overboard with it. 

 

 " _ Who pissed in your honey nut cheerios _ ?" You called, pulling your collapsed bow from your back and hitting the switch to un-collapse it. 

 

 " _ You must all be cleansed of the filth of this age of technology! _ " The Custodian shouted, a torrent of water heading towards you. 

 

 " _ I took my shower last night actually, _ " You shouted down, pulling back your bow string as an arrow materialized. 

 

 " _ Don't you mean your birdbath, little birdie _ ?" A boy snarked, grinning as he jumped in front of you, twisting around a black staff thing and blocking the water. You immediately took note of his ears and tail. You released your arrow letting it disappear in the air. 

 

 " _ Oh great, a punny kitty, you must be Chat Noir. _ " For some reason you weren't too surprised that he spoke French, and if you had to guess, Ladybug probably did too. Chat turned on his heel and bowed with a flourish of his arm. 

 

  " _ The one and only, and who might you be, birdie? _ " Chat asked, leaning against his staff. 

 

 " _ We can save introductions for later, Chat. We need to purify that Akuma before 'The Custodian' can 'purify' more people, _ " A girl called, as she swung in with a polka-dot yo-yo thing. 

 

 " _ Aw, my Lady, I missed you! _ " Chat cooed as he went to join the lady's side. You assumed this to be ladybug, though the red polka-dot jumpsuit kind of gave it away. 

 

 " _ I'm super duper confused, but whatever floats your boat. Gotta plan? _ " you asked, jumping down beside the two miraculouses. 

 

 " _ Well, he's on about modern technology, so maybe we could someone get his attention with a smartphone or- A- that redheaded girl _ ," Ladybug turned to you, " _ She was on her phone wasn't she? _ " Ladybug asked. 

 

 " _ Yupp, along with that blonde, and the ginger, and the adult that was with them.. Oh, I see what your getting at now. Everyone else would probably be inside anyway, but they don't really have anywhere to go. Since they're students.. _ " You thought aloud, nodding your head. 

 

 " _ Let's go then, try to keep up, _ " Ladybug called, swinging away. You huffed, but followed after anyway, with a flap of your wings you were running along the roof beside Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

 

 It took you several minutes to find Alya and them. Alya was on her phone, recording The Custodian with a gleeful smile.

 

 " _ She should not be smiling like that, _ " You pointed out, pulling back your bow string and firing at The Custodian to get his attention. " _ Over here buddy! Our tech is a lot more advanced than hers! _ " You called, swinging around your bow _.  _

 

_  "That's one way to get his attention, better than using A- the redhead, as bait, anyway. _ " Ladybug commented. " _ Keep him distracted and we'll take out the Akuma. _ " You nodded, gripping your bow as you shot arrows in quick succession and tried to keep away from the torrents of water. 

 

 " _ My lady, I think it's in the mop! _ " Chat called, getting a nod from Ladybug in response. 

 

 " _ Lucky Charm _ !" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing up her yo-yo thing. You didn't see what it was as you narrowly missed another spout of water. " _ What am I supposed to do with this? _ " Ladybug whined. 

 

 " _ Well cats don't like water so maybe it's for me? _ " Chat called, you rose an eyebrow, wondering what the hell Ladybug got when she said 'lucky charm'. You were very confused, and frankly, still cold, so your weren't having a super grand time. 

 

 " _ Oh, I know! Chat, knock over that to cut him off, and you, draw him over here! _ " Ladybug ordered, you really wanted to know what Chat was about to knock over, but began drawing The Custodian towards where Ladybug's voice had come from. You turned around to run and froze.  _ They weren't.  _

 

_  "Cataclysm! _ " Hoe don't do it. 

 

 Chat struck The Monument and you watched in stunned horror as it crumbled to the ground, successfully cutting off The Custodian as Ladybug rushed him with an umbrella to protect herself from the water. 

 

_ Oh. My. God.  _

 

__ You turned to Ladybug with wide eyes as she swung around her yo-yo, having broken the mop and releasing the Akuma. 

 

 " _ Bye-bye little butterfly _ ," Ladybug called with a smile, throwing up her umbrella. " _ Miraculous Ladybug! _ " You shut your mouth and held back your screaming as the umbrella turning into a bunch of ladybugs and they went around fixing everything. 

 

 " _ So, birdie, before we go, what's your name? _ " Chat asked, moving next to Ladybug. 

 

 "Uh..  _ Raven.. _ " You dumbly responded, still a bit in shock from what just happened. 

 

 " _ Well, Raven, it was nice to meet you! Gotta go now, though!"  _

 

_  "Uh, bye.. _ " You waved as they ran in two separate directions. Only moving after remembering about that French class you were supposed to be watching. You ran behind a building and untransformed and making your way to the French students. 

 

 "That was.. Weird," Yuki mumbled immediately settling into your pocket. 

 

 "Yeah that was-" You paused, a thought coming to mind, "-Don't I have an uncle who lives in France!" You wondered. 

 

 "Ye- Zinnia no, we are not-" 

 

 "Oh we so totally are, I didn't want to bother my cousin for much longer anyway.." 

 

 "Ugh, I hate moving!" Yuki whined, you laughed.

 

 “ _ Miss Zinnia! _ ” Ms. Bustier called, rushing over to you. “ _ We were unable to find you, then Raven arrived- _ ” You held up a hand to gently cut the teacher off.

 

 “ _ Don’t worry, ma’am, Everything’s fine, we should probably get you guys back to your hotel though, it’s been a long day, I can show you around more of D.C. tomorrow, there’s a few museums I think will be interesting for your students. _ ” Ms. Bustier breathed a sigh of relief, as she agreed.

 

 “ _ I didn’t know there were miraculous in America! That was great, I’m going to make a post as soon as we get back to the hotel! Oh Mariannette, you missed it, I got a great video of it though! _ ” Alya chattered nearby as Ms. Bustier gathered everyone up. You stifled a laugh, shaking your head as you walked with the group to their bus. 

 

  “ _ It was nice to meet you, Zinnia. Thank you for being our tour guide for this trip, _ ” Adrien politely thanked you. 

 

 “ _ Oh yeah! Thank you, Zinnia! It was really nice of you, on such short notice and everything! _ ” Marianette added from beside Adlya, smiling up at you.

 

 “ _ Uh, yeah. You’re all welcome, it wasn’t a bother.. hah _ ,” You responded, awkwardly rubbing the back of your head.  _ Fuck they’re both so cute _ . You waved goodbye as they boarded the bus, slumping as the bus pulled away and out of sight.

 

 “I can’t believe you, at all. Honestly,” Yuki complained, popping her head out of your pocket. You huffed and turned on your heel. 

 

 “Shut up and let’s head home, you little shit,” You responded.   



	2. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you move.

  "You can't just pack up and move again Zinnia, everyone understood last time because your grandmother died and all, but you have no reason to move now," Adelaide, your agent, scolded you over the phone. You sighed and fell back on your bed. 

 

  "I know, Adelaide, but my cousin here already has all her kids to take care of without being hounded about being related to me and feeding me on top of that, plus my Uncle is a close relative and his son is a good friend of mine," You attempted to persuade, turning over to lay on your stomach.

 

  "From when you were kids, you don't even know his name! Besides, you have filming for the new show-" You cut Adelaide off with a heavy sigh. 

 

  "I know, Ady, but it's really important to me and the shooting is mostly done anyway, I'll finish up filming before I leave, but you have to let me go. Please, Ady," You begged, holding the phone to your ear with both hands. You heard a long sigh from the other end and silently cheered, knowing you'd won. “Also, I totally remember his name, just not his last name.”

 

  "Fine, but no more moving after this Zinnia.. Honestly.." You cheered out loud now. 

 

   "Thank you so, so much! You won't regret it, no more moving after this, I swear!" You hung up the phone without waiting for a response, jumping from your bed to all but suffocate Yuki in your chest.  "We're moving to France, Yuki! I can go to school with Marinette and Adrien, and beat up bad guys with Chat Noir and Ladybug, and ahhh-" You squealed, "It's going to be the best!" 

 

  "Zin, it's dinner time!" Your cousin shouted up, breaking your dreamy stupor. 

 

  "Coming!" You shouted in response, releasing Yuki with a smile. "I'm so excited, Yu."

 

 "I know, Z, I know." Yuki watched you leave with a fond smile. 

 

  "So, I heard you on the phone with Adelaide. Anything I should know, kiddo?" Rachel asked, sitting beside you at the table after serving her kids. 

 

  "I'm going to be heading to France, after we finish shooting this season. So I don't have to bother you any longer," You explained, grabbing some spaghetti and sauce. 

 

  "You aren't a bother, Zin. I enjoyed having you here, what with Lance away," Rachel immediately rebuked, referencing to her husband. 

 

  "Well, his service ends next month, doesn't he?" You asked, smiling warmly. 

 

  "Yes, it does. He already has a job set up for when he gets home and- It’ll be great to finally having him home.” Rachel beamed, obviously very excited to have her husband living with her instead of overseas. You couldn’t help but grin back, her happiness contagious. 

 

  “If you’d like, when he gets back and before I leave, I can watch the kids for a night? So you guys can get a night to yourselves? I’ll even pay for it!” You offered, wanting to thank her for letting you stay however you could.

 

  “Oh! That’d be so nice of you, Zin. But I couldn’t let you pay for everything-” You waved her off.

 

  “Oh, don’t be silly! It’s not like I can’t afford it, I may not have access to a lot of what I received in the will until I’m eighteen, but I do make money from my acting. I can afford it, and you deserve it, as a thank you!” You explained, grinning back at Rachel as she sheepishly smiled at you.

 

  “Well, If I can’t convince you not to, it would mean so much to me, Zin. Thank you,” Rachel said softly, pulling you into a hug.

 

  “No problem!” You were really going to miss her, thank goodness the school year is almost over.

 

  "Can you do the dishes? There's a thing at the kid's school they wanted to go to," Rachel asked, glancing at the time on her phone. 

 

  "Of course, Rachel, I'll take care of it. Enjoy the play," You responded, collecting the used dishes. 

 

  "How'd you know it was a play?" 

 

  "I saw the flyer on the counter earlier," You explained, smiling as you carried the dishes to the sink. You heard a huff. 

 

  "You just know everything, don't you?" Rachel whined playfully. You chuckled, thinking of Chat Noir and Ladybug. 

 

  "Not nearly, cous."

 

  **

 

  You were carrying your bag through the airport, after saying goodbye to Rachel, Lance, and the kids. You were rushing to your gate since you had arrived later than you intended, and we're trying to get to your plane before boarding. 

 

  "Excuse me, are you Miss Prince?" You turned on your heel to see one of the airport employees. You nodded your head. "Oh, good! I was asked to tell you that your flight has been upgraded to first class, courtesy of a Rachel Wood?" You huffed, shaking your head. 

 

  "Of course it was, thank you for informing me," You accepted the ticket from the woman and went to stand in the line for boarding. You called Rachel. 

 

  "Hello, did you make it to the flight?" You snorted. 

 

  "Of course I did, Rachel. Now why did you go and do a silly thing like upgrading me go first class? If I wanted to sit there I could've payed for it myself," You pointed out, frowning into the phone. 

 

  "Oh shush, you're too humble to actually buy a first class ticket, so I went ahead and did it for you. As thanks for paying for my 'date'  with my husband," Rachel responded, sounding amused. 

 

  "I payed for that as a thank you, you can't just-" Rachel cut you off. 

 

  "Of course I can! You deserve it, and that date was worth way more than a few short months of taking care of you, Z! So, have a good flight, and call me when you're off!" Rachel hung up and you huffed, handing your ticket to the attendant. 

 

  As you got your passport handed back, you heading into the tunnel to board. 

 

  "That was sweet of her, I liked living with Rachel," Yuki commented, smiling from your carry on. 

 

  "Well, doll, I liked it too. We'll see her again, I'm sure," You muttered, shoving the kwami back into your bag as you greeted the attendants and the pilot. 

 

  You were escorted to your seat and sat down with a huff, placing you bag in the allotted space. 

 

  You turned on the TV in front of you and settled in to your chair. 

 

  "I like first class! I don't know why you're always so against it, I can talk to you a lot and you get real food," Yuki exclaimed, flying out of your bag and setting in your lap. You sighed. 

 

  "I'm not against it, it's just that my money can go towards far more expensive important things than a comfy seat and a TV to use for a few short hours. 

 

  There wasn't much to do aside from catching up on some shows, so you ended up falling asleep for most of the trip, waking up an hour or so before landing and getting something to eat and drink. Mostly for Yuki to snack on and be quiet. 

 

  In France, your cousin was waiting for you at the airport. You were looking for him by the cars, with your suitcase rolling behind you and your carryon on your shoulder. 

 

  "Zinnia! Over here!" you heard a shout and turned, only to frown as you noticed the camera in the person's hands and a crowd of people behind them. 

 

  "Oh shit," You cursed, wondering how they even found out you would be in France. 

 

  "Cousin, this way!" You turned as a hand grabbed your suitcase, your breathed in related and immediately took off after them. 

 

  "Thank goodness, I was worried I would have to fend for myself," You half-shouted as you ran after your much taller cousin. 

 

  "Well, if I had know someone found out about your arrival I would've left the house earlier," they claimed, laughing. 

 

 "Shush your mouth, Alexander.” Alexander snorted.

 

  “Let’s just get home, you dork,” Alexander said as he all but threw your suitcase into a white limousine, and dragged you inside. 

 

  “I see Uncle hasn’t changed at all,” You commented, getting comfortable in the leather seats. Alexander beamed, reclining beside you.

 

  “Yupp, I am required to use the limousine when I leave the house for anything, which is why I normally have one of my friends pick me up. But since this is a special occasion, limousine it is,” Alexander explained.

 

  “Why don’t you get your own car if it bothers you so much?” You asked, reaching to grab a drink from the built-in fridge nearby. 

 

   “I want to, but I have to ‘earn it’ first. Which means ‘wait until graduation’.” Alex sighed, rubbing his temples. “Sometimes it get’s really annoying when he spoils me, then doesn’t at the same time.” You hummed in response, unsure what to say. Alexander huffed and shook his head. “Listen to me complaining about my dad, when you don’t even have that..” He mumbled, laughing harshly to himself.

 

  “It’s fine, I can’t remember either of them either way,” You responded quickly, sipping your drink. You prefered to avoid any and all conversations about your deceased family members.

 

  “I’m gonna nap, if that’s alright?” You waved the question off and Alex gave a sigh, turning over and laying down across the leather seats. You moved over so you could have a good view through the window and give Alexander some space. You watched everything pass by with a soft smile, recognizing little things from when you were a child. 

 

  “Z, look, look! The Eiffel Tower is so pretty!” Yuki whisper-shouted, frantically stabbing at the landmark, grinning at you. You laughed and ruffled the kwami’s feathers. 

 

  “I know,” You said, grinning just as wide. You looked at the far off landmark beside your kami until a building cut off your view. 

 

  It took around an hour to reach your Uncle's home. You sighed as you approached the large iron, watching as it slowly opened, the large stone walls surrounding the property had more vines than you remembered. 

 

  The Victorian style mansion towered before you as the limousine pulled up to the front door. 

 

  "I forgot how magnificent this place was," You breathed. 

 

  "French, please." You turned to see your cousin pushing himself up from his seat. 

 

  "Sorry, didn't realize you were awake. You've got some drool on your chin there, by the way," You teased, smiling. 

 

  "Shut up," Alexander responded quickly as the door was opened, you grabbed your carry on and climbed out of the limousine. As you looked up at the three story mansion, you felt very small. 

 

  "This place is kind of.. Foreboding.." Yuki whispered from your carry on. 

 

  "Aw, dove it bother you?" Yuki stared at you with a blank look. 

 

  "I cannot believe you just said that,"

 

  "Well, I'm just flying blind, you know. Didn't meant to ruffle your feathers," You laughed as Yuki groaned. 

 

  “What’re you laughing about, Z?” Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow. You waved him off.

 

  “Nothing, just remembering what a stupid kid you were,” You easily lied.

 

  “Oh, shut up.” Alexander playfully shoved you, grumbling half-heartedly. 

 

  You let someone grab your luggage, but refused to let them carry your carry-on since Yuki was inside. 

 

  "Am I getting my old room?" You asked as your cousin led you into the foyer. 

 

  "Of course, there's nobody else to use it, after all." You nodded and promised to come down for dinner before heading towards your room. You had faith in your many memories of this place, but you could tell they had renovated since you had been there. 

 

  You pushed open the cherry wood double doors with a smile, Yuki sitting on your shoulder as she took in the large room. It was obvious somebody had been into to clean it recently, and you were very grateful that they hadn't changed anything about it. 

 

  "This is amazing!" Yuki said, flying straight to the bay window. You laughed as she all but dived into the pillows. 

 

  "I'm glad you like it, if I remember correctly there's a daybed on the balcony." You made your way over to the doors that led to the balcony, pushing away the curtains and pulling open the doors. 

 

  "Ahh, this is so nice!" You laughed and nodded in agreement. 

 

  You were glad you decided to come to France, however your room was not the reason you had begged to be allowed to move.

 

  "Yuki, wings up." 


	3. Greet and Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a time wandering about Paris and divert from your original goal.

 You took off from your balcony, eager to get reacquainted with Paris, and to get better acquainted with it’s superhero duo. 

 

  You ran across the rooftops, using your wings as a boost instead of just flying since flying exhausted your kwami and in turn made it so you had to wait longer between transformations.

 

 It was early evening as you made your way towards the Eiffel tower, humming as you slowed down to take in the sights. You may have wanted to see Chat Noir and Ladybug, but there was no reason you couldn’t do a bit of sightseeing first.

 

 It was a lovely afternoon, and you planned to make it a great one. Your first stop was naturally, a bakery. Since you found one that smelled absolutely delightful. You jumped down from the roof and de-transformed in a nearby alley. 

 

 The bakery was three stories by the looks of it, so you assumed the bottom floor was reserved for the bakery itself and the top two were for living. There was a cozy terrace on the top of the building, which looked very comfortable. 

 

 You shook your head, sighing. You didn't have time to admire the architecture, food came first. Especially when that food smelled heavenly and was only several feet away. 

 

 You made your way into the bakery, immediately admiring the cakes that were on display. You couldn't help your sweet tooth, really. 

 

 You went up to the counter with a kick in your step, eyes going over the various breads and sweets that lined the glass cases. You were greeted by a short woman with a warm smile, you couldn't help but notice she reminded you of someone. 

 

 " _ Good Afternoon, ma'am, _ " You politely greeted in turn. 

 

 " _ See anything you like? _ " The woman said with a hint of amusement, having noticed your eyes wandering the bakery. You laughed in response, feeling comfortable in the warm bakery. You could tell you were going to be coming to this bakery often during your stay in Paris, which would hopefully be a long one.

 

 “ _ Could I just get a bit of everything? _ ” You said after several minutes of indecisive wandering. The woman laughed and began with little cakes, slowly filling up the bag she had gotten out. You hummed as you practically bounced with anticipation. 

 

 “ _ I’m going to the cinema with Al- Zinnia? _ ” You turned at the same time as the woman, a smile immediately lighting up your features. 

 

 “ _ Marinette! How nice to see you again, _ ” You greeted, silently high-fiving yourself on recognizing the resemblance between Marinette and her mother. 

 

 “ _ Oh, you two know each other? _ ” Ms. Dupain-Chang wondered, looking between you and Marinette. You nodded.

 

 “ _ Yeah, this is Zinna, mama. The American I told you about? Oh, and it’s nice to see you as well! Uh, what are you doing in Paris? _ ” Marinette asked, turning to you after responding to her mother. 

 

 “ _ I moved here actually! I have an Uncle who lives here and a cousin my age, and I didn’t want to bother Rachel anymore, _ ” You explained. Marianette nodded, remembering you mentioning your second cousin who housed you back in D.C. 

 

 “ _ Will you be going to Marinettes school? _ ” Ms. Dupain-Chang asked, returning to gathering everything so she could ring you up.

 

 " _ Yes, I will be _ !" You responded excitedly, moving to the counter to pay as Ms. Dupain-Chang finished gathering everything. It ended up being two bags, and a number you didn't want to admit to paying for a bunch of sweets and baked goods in general. 

 

 " _ That was.. A quick move, _ " Marinette commented. You nodded. 

 

 " _ Yeah well, I didn't have a lot in the first place. Just some clothes mostly. _ “ You responded offhandedly, humming as you followed Marinette out of the bakery. “ _ So, you were going to the cinema? _ ” Marinette nodded in response, still looking a tad uncomfortable. “ _ Do you mind if I tag along? I’d love a chance to see Alya again, and to get better acquainted with the city. _ ”

 

 “ _ I’ll ask Alya. _ ” You nodded as Marinette took out her phone and called her best friend. You smiled as Marinette relaxed a bit, readjusting your bags in your hands. You briefly wondered how your own best friend was getting along without you, but you hadn’t really seen her when you had been in the same country, so you didn’t spend too much time on the thought. She got along without you for months at a time, you were sure she would be fine. 

 

 “ _ Alya said it was fine, and to tell you that she say’s Hi. _ ” You turned back to Marinette as she pocketed her cell phone. You laughed with a warm smile. 

 

 “ _ I say hi, too. Also, what direction is the theatre in? I wanted to see if I could drop off these, _ ” You said, lifting the bags in your hands as you referred to them. 

 

 “ _ Oh, it’s this way. _ ” Marinette gestured down a street and you nodded, sighing in relief.

 

 “ _ Good, do you mind if we swing by my Uncle’s to drop these off? _ ” Marinette shrugged and you took the lead. 

 

 As you approached the gate, you noticed Marinette freezing mid-step, staring up at the looming manor. You laughed as you buzzed the com. Alexander was the one to answer it.

 

 “ _ Oh, hey fam. What’s up, _ ” Alexander greeted, laughing as you rolled your eyes.

 

 “ _ Just let me in, moron. _ ” You watched Alexander disappear from the screen for a moment before it went dark and the gate swung open. You turned to Marinette and motioned towards the house. “ _ Coming, cupcake? _ ” You smiled as Marinette nodded quickly, rushing to follow after you.

 

 “ _ T-this is your uncle’s house? _ ” Marinette asked, looking over all the shrubbery and flowers that bordered the long driveway. You nodded, humming as you walked beside the blackette. “ _ Uh, what does he do? _ ” 

 

 You hummed for several moments, thinking back to try and remember.

 

 " _ I believe he's primarily an author but he's also the CEO of several small businesses, _ " You explained, smiling as Marinette just nodded slowly.

 

 “ _ Uh, what’s his name? _ ” 

 

 “ _ Xavier Prince, he was my mother’s brother and since she never married, I got her maiden name. _ ” You moved to open the door only to see Marinette stopped in her tracks. 

 

 “ _ Xavier Prince?! As is the father of Alexander Prince? The singer?! _ ” You laughed at Marinette’s incredulous expression.

 

 “ _ Yeah, well. Stardom does run in the family. _ ” You had grabbed the handle, only for it to be ripped out of your grasp as someone else pulled open the doors. You grumbled as the large oak swung to reveal your grinning cousin.

 

 “ _ I heard my name? _ ” You turned at a choking sound and held in a laugh at Marinette’s expression. 

 

 “ _ Your turning purple Marinette, it’s only this fool. _ ” You playfully shoved your cousin.

 

 “ _ If I’m a fool, can I be Touchstone, and this be Audrey(1)? _ ” Alexander joked, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. You snorted, pulling your cousin off the bluette.

 

 “ _ I’m afraid, cousin dear, that she is unavailable at the moment, so you’ll have to go find another girl in the woods, _ ” You responded in turn, shoving your bags into his arms. “ _ Now, off you go, put those away for me. Please and thank you. _ ” 

 

 “ _ Right away, madame. _ ” Alexander bowed mockingly and disappeared down a hall, you shook your head after him, sighing. You turned to Marinette after a moment.

 

 “ _ Ready to go- Marinette? _ ” You tilted your head to the side as Marinette covered her face with her hands and sputtered. “ _ Oh, no. Did my foolish cousin break you? _ ” You resisted another laugh as Marinette lowered her hands and just stared at you. 

 “ _ I must be dreaming _ ,” Marinette said quietly. 

 

 “ _ Or just really lucky! Like.. Ladybug or something, _ ” You joked, missing how Marinette froze up for a moment before laughing awkwardly. 

 

 “ _ Haha, yeah. That would be--crazy. _ ” Marinette rushed back towards the fence. “ _ Let’s get to the cinema, don't want to get Alya angry! _ ” You rose an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as you let Marinette drag you to the cinema. 

 

 It didn’t take too long to get the cinema, and when you arrived Alya cheerfully waved you over.

 

 “ _ Hey Zinnia, long time no see! _ ” Alya greeted cheerfully. 

 

 “ _ Only a month or two, _ ” You responded in kind.  

 

 “ _ So, you’re going to be living here now? _ ” Alya launched into a barrage of questions, and you only got in one-word answers as the three of you entered the cinema. It was seemingly endless until you had gotten your tickets and snacks and finally reached the door to the designated theatre. 

 

 “ _ You’re that really popular actress, right? From the “Deadly Dancer” movies, and that new TV show “High School for the Magically Inclined”? _ ” You laughed at the absolutely  _ greedy  _ expression on Alya’s face.

 

 “ _ Yes, that’s me. Although it’s not called “High School for the Magically Inclined,” that’s too much of a mouthful for the younger viewers, _ ” You answered easily. Cue the choking sound.

 

 “ _ You’re  _ that  _ Zinna Prince?! _ ” Marinette exploded, drawing the attention of several employees and other patrons. 

 

 “ _ Of course, doll. How many Zinna Princes do you think are out there? _ ” 

 

 “ _ Like.. two? I don’t know.. _ ” Marinette looked away, awkwardly shuffling in place. You huffed and shook your head. 

 

 “ _ Honestly, Mari. You’re lucky you are cute. _ ” You held open the door and Marinette sputtered once more as Alya dragged her through the door.

 

 “ _ This is going to be a fun day, _ ” Alya commented, smiling in contentment as she led your trio to some seats. You couldn’t help but agree.

 

 **

 

 After the movie, you ended up leaving Marinette and Alya, remembering your reason for leaving the house in the first place. You berated yourself for getting distracted by Marinette, and the Dupain-Chang bakery for that matter.

 

 You were  _ supposed  _ to be trying to find Ladybug and Chat Noir, but  _ somebody _ couldn’t help their sweet tooth. 

 

 That somebody was obviously your  _ kwami  _ and _ not  _ you, whatsoever. 

 

 “You’re a terrible person, Zinnia,” Yuki whined from your pocket. 

 

 “Oh shush and let’s transform, you terrible excuse for a thousand-year old being,” You snarked, Yuki going into your choker as you transformed into Raven.

 

 You quickly made your way to the rooftops and proceeded to wander along them, keeping an eye out for the fellow Miraculous users. 

 

  It was getting dark out when you remembered you promised to have dinner with your uncle and Alexander. You cursed and turned to head home--only to realize you had no idea where you were. You wrapped your wings around yourself and screamed into the feathers. 

 

 Why were you so easily distracted? 

 

 You jumped down from the roof you were on and dropped the transformation behind a bush, moving into the street to hopefully get directions from somebody. 

 

 You ended up finding a pretty little flower shop where a brunette was setting up displays.

 

 “ _ Excuse me, ma'am, but do you think you could point me towards the Prince family house? _ ” You asked hopefully, the girl turned around to look at you.

 

 “ _ You’re looking for that big ol’ manor place? _ ” The girl asked, pointedly looking over you. 

 

 “ _ Yes, I am. _ ” You sighed as the girl’s face lit up.

 

 “ _ You wouldn’t happen to know that model--Alexander, would you? With those fancy clothes and all. _ ” The girl prodded, getting into your personal bubble. You took a moment to look down at your outfit, then back to the girl. Since when--why. 

 

 “ _ I would, and I might even introduce you to him--if you show me where the house is, _ ” You persuaded, eager to get back before dinner. 

 

 “ _ Of course! I’ll write down those directions for you, since I’m on shift right now, but you make sure to come back some time--with Alexander! I work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, usually afternoon. _ ” You nodded minutely, storing the information away to be forgotten after sleeping.

 

 You took the slip of paper handed to you and decided to walk back to the house, since you didn’t want to over-exhaust Yuki by transforming so many times in a day.

 

 “When we get back, I want chocolate cake..” Yuki babbled from your pocket, slipping out when she noticed you were the only one on the sidewalk. 

 

 “Bleh, fine. I think we got a chocolate lava cake from Marinette’s family bakery anyway. Man, those bags were heavy!” You laughed and Yuki shook her head.

 

 You reached the gate and proceeded to enter the gate as a guard buzzed you in.

 

 “ _ Welcome back, Ms. Zinnia, _ ” the guard greeted with a respectable nod. You hummed in response with a small smile before heading to the dining room, which had thankfully stayed in the same room you remembered from your childhood. 

 

 “ _ Ah, Zinnia! You look lovely, all grown up! How long has it been? _ ” Your Uncle was immediately in your face and hugging you as you entered the dining room, you laughed awkwardly as you waited for your Uncle to release you.

 

 “ _ Eleven years or so, I believe. It is nice to see you as well, Uncle. Perhaps we should eat before the food gets cold? _ ” You said, immediately heading to Alexander's side and sitting down, not too keen on suffocating any time soon.

 

 “ _ Ah, yes, of course. I had your favorites made! You still like the same foods, yes? _ ” Your Uncle's excitement at seeing you was contagious and you couldn't help but smile back at the graying adult. 

 

 “ _ Yes I do, thank you very much _ ,  _ Uncle _ .” You accepted a plate handed to you by Alexander and began loading your plate.

 

 “ _ It's nice trouble, it's so nice to see you after so long! When I last saw you, you could barely reach the table! _ ” Your Uncle exclaimed, laughing to himself. You and your cousin shared a look before you turned back to your uncle.

 

 “ _ It's been a very long time, but hopefully I'll be able to stay here for a while yet! No more moving. _ ” Alexander and your Uncle both flashed you smiles and the three of you began to eat.

  
 “I'll hold you to that,” Yuki mumbled, fondly watching you from the chandelier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter! The second one should be out pretty soon since this only took me a day or so to type up. 
> 
> Also, about 'The Custodian' talking French, my reasoning for that is that Hawkmoth is French and he's the one who changes the butterflies into Akuma, so my little head-cannon is that anyone possessed by an Akuma speaks in French because of the Akuma's knowledge or their connection to Hawkmoth. So, there, explanation. I hope it wasn't too awful of a bad guy I guess?


End file.
